totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Claire
Rachel Claire is the head reporter of RealityGossip, the trashiest tabloid magazine of them all, and is willing to do whatever it takes to get the inside scoop. She is a newcomer to the staff of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and has been allowed to get up close and personal with the cast due to some blackmail that she has on the producers of the show. Biography Rachel Claire has been the Editor-in-Chief and Head Reporter of RealityGossip Magazine for seven years, and she considers herself to be a jack of all media trades. She has always been a fan of the controversial antics of the Total Drama series and tried to get involved with Total Drama Action and World Tour when they were filming, but Celebrity Manhunt beat her to it. Five years later, RealityGossip has taken over the newsstands and the television, as Rachel Claire and her staff were able to get the dirtiest gossip and put Celebrity Manhunt off the air. When she found out that there was another season of Total Drama in production, Rachel Claire somehow managed to dig up some gossip on several important producers of the show. By dangling this information over their heads, she convinced the producers that her lurking paparazzi would be great to heighten the program's appeal to the teenage audience and to increase publicity. During For Your Entertainment... In ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Rachel Claire was the first major character onscreen when she was in the crowd outside McLean Studios waiting for the show to begin. She introduced herself and RealityGossip and was eventually trampled by the crowd when Chris let them inside. Rachel later interrupted Chris when he was introducing the fourth hostess for the challenge and demanded first interview with the contestants. Despite the unknown fourth hostess's protests, Chris said it was in her contract and kicked the fourth hostess out. Rachel Claire was the host of the final group of interviews. She asked Angel to list the things he liked, and questioned if he was talking about arson. When he tried to light something on fire, she panicked and made him fail the challenge. Gabe and Rachel Claire complained back and forth about the show a﻿nd Chris. Eric talked all about himself and his many imaginary accomplishments, which bored her. She was unimpressed by Donna and attempted to get her eliminated, though the audience found her funny. Camille was too adorable for her to be difficult with and answered everything with a vague answer. Rachel was distracted by Sebastian's card games and he was able to steal her index cards without her noticing. After the challenge, instead of being picked up in a limo like the other hostesses, she ended up walking towards The Hotel. Rachel Claire did not appear again until Video Killed the Reality Star. When the contestants arrived at the music video set, they found her waiting inside. She said that she was chosen to introduce the challenge because she had more "connections" than Chris. She explained the challenge and let each of the directors pick a song out of a hat. Rachel Claire laughed when Avery drew "Idolized" by Gangsta Rhymes, explaining that they were an amateur rap/rock group. Since she was running the challenge, she replaced Chris to introduce the mid-episode break. She was shown sitting back with a coffee and relaxing before Avery interrupted her. The drama queen sucked up to the reporter to convince her to gather fans for her team's video. Rachel Claire agreed for her reputation's sake. Before the judging, she yelled at the contestants for being late, but Chris stopped her because he was in charge again. She had no words for The Oscars' video, though it was eventually the winner by default. When The Oscars were talking during Sing Your Heart Out, Rachel Claire revealed that she was spying on them when she stomped out of her hiding place. She said that other than Avery, the entire team really needed to be more dramatic. During the challenge, she spied on The Oscars again and overheard them discussing which songs their competitors' might have. She revealed what Wes was planning to do for his performance, and then slid back into her hiding space. While Rachel Claire did not technically appear in We All Fall Down, she was seen in the confessional explaining that the contestants weren't being very open with her. To solve this problem, she allowed Minerva to have a behind the scenes video blog on the RealityGossip website. This way she could get all the inside scoop that the contestants never would have told the reporter. In Teeth, Rachel Claire was waiting in the lobby to guide the contestants to their next challenge. When questioned why she always started challenges after they ate, she claimed it was Chris's fault and not hers. While she escorted the prey to their rooms to start the challenge, she attempted to flirt with Edmund Sullen. She was the judge for the werewolf segment of the challenge, mentioning that she would award bonus points to somebody who "puts on a good show" by playing dirty. This led to Avery and Allison staging an evil plan to attract attention. Because of their performance, she gave Allison the bonus points and The Oscars the challenge win. Rachel Claire recited the introduction for Flashing Lights, claiming that it was her episode. When the contestants were surrounded in a crowd of paparazzi, she parted the sea of cameras to make a path. The paparazzi were shockingly obedient in her presence, which she explained was because she was their boss. She led the cast to a warehouse where she explained the RealityGossip red carpet challenge and introduced them to Ramzi, her friend and stylist. Later, Rachel Claire appeared on the red carpet in a skimpy gladiator themed outfit. She joined Mona Brooks for introductory commentary on Chris McLean, and then went off to interview the contestants. Rachel Claire first interviewed Angel and Allison on the red carpet. She asked Angel about his fire withdrawal and Allison about her interactions with Avery, though they were interrupted by Sebastian joining in the interview. The reporter revealed that she still held a grudge because Sebastian had tricked her in the first challenge. Rachel Claire then served as the host for the press conference, explaining the structure of the event and asking many of the questions. In one round, she spoke for what was supposedly some of the fans' opinions, personally insulting many of the contestants. Overall, Rachel Claire got what she wanted out of her press conference: publicity for her magazine. In the beginning of Thirteen, Allison explained to Paul that Rachel Claire allowed the fans to write him letters since he had missed out on at least half of the press conference. He remarked that it was a nice gesture, though Allison suspected that it was in her contract. During the zombie invasion, Angel and Allison found Rachel Claire sobbing behind a bush. She tried to hug them in relief, as she believed that everybody else on the film lot had been killed. She freaked out when Angel told her about the losers' press conference, as it was an unauthorized event, but her anger was quickly replaced by fear as an undead Gabe attacked. Allison and Angel tried to escape her, though Allison fell into a hole, giving Rachel Claire time to catch up and drag Angel away from his dying friend. After traveling for a while longer, Rachel Claire's presence began to annoy Angel even more. When they began to trudge through the swamp, Chef Hatchet burst from the water. Angel sacrificed Rachel Claire to save himself, pushing her towards the zombie and running off. Rachel Claire did not appear again until the elimination ceremony, where she marched down the stairs soaking wet and with her contract in hand. She explained to Chris that her contract required her to be informed of all challenges. She also said that there was a clause that said that if she was harmed in a challenge, she would receive full control over an elimination. When Chris accused her of faking an injury, Rachel Claire held up her elbow, which had a small scratch on it, and Chris was forced to let her eliminate somebody. She first tried to eliminate Sebastian, but his earned individual immunity saved him. Instead, Rachel Claire chose Angel to be eliminated because he sacrificed her. After he was sent down the Red Carpet of Shame, she left the amphitheater laughing. Trivia *Rachel Claire does not appear in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Safest Catch, We All Fall Down, Fire Insults At Will, and All I Want is Revenge Though in one of these episodes she did appear in the confessional, those are recorded at a separate time, so she wasn't physically present that episode. *Rachel Claire only goes by her first name professionally. Her surname is Twenge, though it is never revealed in the story. *The idea of Rachel Claire was actually thought of before Blaineley premiered on Total Drama, though now she is written as more of a parody of the canon character. *When redrawing Rachel Claire's image, I wanted to make her look even trashier than before, which is why her hair got bigger, her accessories were changed to a metallic gold, and she received a heavy smoky eye makeup job. Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment Category:Female Characters